


What We Have

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts so bad... but I'd rather cherish what we have, then lose that by giving in to what I crave for</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have

Why did this happen?

Cheh... as if the life I live as an outlaw wasn't complicated enough. Of course not.

But what did I expect? We've been friends for over fifteen years. Most of our crew members came and went during that time. True, our current one is pretty stable, but with our status, that could change at any moment.

I guess it really started to dawn on me when Bennett started making 'Old Married couple' jokes about us. I didn't like them, you just laughed them off and told me not to bother... you obviously didn't give it the same connotations as I did... and there lied the real problem.

I may have started loving you, you never did.

And it's not even to denote your care. Because it was obviously there. Fifteen years of almost solely relying on one another can do that to a man. But love...? No. Of course not. You were married, and even tough she's not around any more, she still means a lot to you. So does your son... I came in third, obviously. I want that to be enough, I really do. But I can't get over it. The fact that I will always be 'just' your best friend. Sometimes... I think you might know about this. I'm pretty good at hiding it (Having only one actual eye does help) but if anyone is able to read me, it's you. When I think you know, you rest a hand on my shoulder and look at me with a weird mixture of sadness and understanding. As if to say 'I know, and I'm sorry, but I don't think of you that way' I still don't know if this is worse then the taught of you being oblivious. It's pretty damn close.

I just wished... I'd have more time. To figure this out. To either become at peace with it, or take that next step, risk losing what I have for getting what I crave... but alas, it wasn't meant to be.

We were running from Tecnodroids. Again. Only as a Pirate can you say this kind of stuff is getting old. But never boring, for some reason. I guess it's the adrenaline rush, combined with the fact I was doing it with Sonny, made it a nice experience. Just two friends, running for their lives. No time for complicated dilemmas about love and care, just the two of us, relying on each other. Running, shooting... and of course, getting shot at. One of their shots was going square for my chest, as I prepared for the shock that such stunner lasers give... Only for it to not happen. Instead, it went straight trough.

Damn...

Tecnoid just dropped every pretence of trying to be civil with us, didn't they? Falling forward, I heard you call out my name, running up to catch me. You looked terrified, as my blood started to cover your arms.

"Just like the old days... huh?" I muttered, smiling. "Robots shooting to kill... and you acting like a scared rookie..." I couldn't help myself. I'm a cynic at heart, and wasn't getting shot the perfect opportunity to let that side shine? After that, the world around me became unclear. I could hear Bennett screech 'You metallic sons of bitches!'. I could see him throw something, followed by an explosion that was a mite fiercer then usual... after that, it all blurred into a loud, featureless mass. And once I regained a semblance of clarity, we were in my bedroom on the Black Manta. The three of you were around me, looking distraught and defeated. I didn't have to guess why.

"That bad, huh?" I muttered.

"I-I'm sorry... I tried, but... there's just... just to much damage and..." Artie stammered, obviously at the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Bennett just held his shoulder, face unreadable under those sunglasses.

"'S okay..." I told him, my voice strangely soft and kind. The injury, I could imagine. "Just promise me the two of you won't give in like a bunch of girls." I grinned. "Seriously, I'm half expecting you two to start hugging." Oddly enough, this DID produce a sad snigger from Bennett.

"Finally got back at me for the Marriage jokes, huh?" He said, smiling trough his tears (I think). "It's... it's been an honour, Sir." He said. That was probably the most serious I've ever heard him be.

"Same..." I simply answered.

"Could... could you two please leave us?" Sonny finally piped up. He had been eerily quiet. Nodding silently, Artie and Bennett left. Sitting down next to me, you started rambling.  
"Corso... I-I... you can't die. I owe my life to you so many times that I can't imagine surviving without you, even now... We've been trough so much together... this... this should be nothing. This can't be the end... it can't be!" You leaned down. "I can't imagine my life without you..."

"Sure you can. We're Pirates..."  
"That's not...! What I mean is...!" You stammered. "I-I just wish I could've done something to pay you back for fifteen years of friendship and care... something that was impossible, even without this..."

"It's not impossible..." I whispered. "Just like I was there for you... you were there for me... which is more then enough."

"Just... just tell me what I can do." You offered.

"Just do the same thing you've always done. What we promised, without ever speaking." I raised my hand. He seemed to get the clue and caught it. "Be there... until the very end."

"I-I promise..." You choked, raising my shoulders from the bed as you pulled me into a hug. In that motion, all doubt, fear and regret disappeared from my fading mind. There was only you and me. And it was like it always should have been... the perfect ending for us...

It was over. As I sat there, I saw Corso close his eye, as the light of his mechanical one faded once it stopped receiving impulses from his brain. He looked so... happy and content. That was the final straw, as the hug turned into a clutch and I let my tears flow freely.

"Goodbye my friend..." I whispered. "Goodbye my... love."


End file.
